


Forever and Always

by Foreverandalweyheys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Forever and Always, M/M, Sad, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverandalweyheys/pseuds/Foreverandalweyheys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off the song Forever and Always by Parachute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it once you've read it?

Harry sits there, at the table, and waits. It's been hours since he was supposed to be home, but Harry would wait forever for Louis. The sky is getting darker and darker, but he has still not yet arrived. 

Louis promised he'd be home by now and Harry knows him well enough that he's sure Louis would've called if there was a problem. 

Harry clears his mind and just waits a little longer. The driveway is clear and the road is silent. 

Harry feels the terror sinking in and he can't handle it; he texts his friends and none of them have any knowledge about where Louis could be. There is question repeating itself through Harry's mind and he doesn't want to pay attention to it, even though he should. 

Is something wrong?

Harry looks back to the window, mind racing. The phone rings. Harry picks it up nervously. A voice says something has happened. Harry's heart stops beating. The voice says he should come right now, and Harry doesn't waste a moment. 

Harry's eyes begin to water uncontrollably and his breath quickens. The unexpected news is shredding him to pieces. 

Harry runs to his car and drives through the the mostly empty streets, barely seeing anything through his blurry eyes. His mind thinks back to December, when Louis proposed to him. 

It was so sweet, when he got down on his knee and recited his plea of love. He wanted himself and Harry to be in love forever and always, no matter what. Through the good, the bad, and the ugly. He wanted them to grow old together and it's all Harry wanted as well. 

Harry will never forget the pure adoration and love in his eyes. Louis was and is head over heals for him, just as he was and is for Louis. 

Louis. He can't comprehend the situation at all, it's too painful. Especially now that Harry's at the hospital. He parks and goes into the entrance, walking to the front desk.

It seems like he's being let through a million halls, like a maze that's never ending. Harry almost never wants the maze to end anyway if it means discovering the unthinkable. 

Harry hears mumbling and vaguely makes out "crash" and "Louis" and "terrible condition". They must be explaining something to him but he hears nothing but his own thoughts. 

Harry tries to hold a straight face as he walks into Louis' room, but he can't. How could he? 

He goes to his Louis and takes his hand, holding it far too tight, yet not tight enough. Louis squeezes back with all his strength. 

Harry smiles at him and Louis smiles back, and it's almost perfect. Except it's not, because Louis, little fragile Louis, is living his last minutes of life and Harry can't handle it. 

Louis takes a deep breath and talks to Harry about anything and everything. The kids they were going to have in the good life, the house they were going to buy on the hillside, where they were going to stay forever. How they were going to grow old together, whether rich, poor, or better. And how they would love each other always. 

The hardest thing about listening to Louis say these things is hearing the word were. Louis can't leave Harry, even though he almost has and there isn't much longer. 

Louis didn't say were when he talked about love, though. He said always would. 

Harry gets an idea and calls up the nurses. They bring up the chaplain and he says a few verses. It's the best ceremony ever to Harry and Louis. They borrow some rings from the couple next door, as everyone in the rooms laughs while the tears fall on the floor. 

Harry places a ring on Louis' finger, then his own as he looks deep into Louis' eyes. Harry tells Louis that he wants him always, no matter what. He tells Louis to always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever, that they will still love each other forever.

Harry finishes the vows, but the beeps are getting too slow. This can't be how it ends. Louis speaks one last time, and his voice is almost too low. 

He says that he'll love Harry forever and always, and even if he's not there harry just has to remember. Harry nods and kisses Louis will all the love he has. 

Harry repeats Louis' last words in his head one last time. Then there is a beep. Harry loses his mind, he will remember that sound forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Forever and Always-Parachute  
> Lyrics:  
> She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
> He was supposed to be here  
> She's sure he would have called  
> She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
> No one's said they've seen him  
> Why, is something wrong?  
> She looks back to the window  
> Suddenly the phone rings  
> A voice says something's happened  
> That she should come right now  
> Her mind goes to December  
> She thinks of when he asked her  
> He bent down on his knees first  
> And he said  
> I want you forever, forever and always  
> Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
> We'll grow old together  
> Forever and always  
> She pulls up to the entrance  
> She walks right to the front desk  
> They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
> They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them  
> She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
> She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
> They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
> The house on the hillside, where they would stay  
> Stay there forever, forever and always  
> Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
> We'll grow old together, and always remember  
> Whether rich or for poor or for better  
> We'll still love each other, forever and always  
> Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
> Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses  
> She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
> Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor  
> She looks into his eyes, and she says  
> I want you forever, forever and always  
> Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
> We'll grow old together, and always remember  
> Whether happy or sad or whatever  
> We'll still love each other, forever and always  
> Forever and always, forever and always  
> She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
> His voice is almost too low  
> As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
> Please just remember even if I'm not there  
> I'll always love you, forever and always


End file.
